


Fighting supernatural

by lilzwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzwinchester/pseuds/lilzwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked at him, with her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled. The world seemed to swirl around them. Suddenly, it became pitch black, her smile became a distorted expression that looked like s sneer more than anything else, and her deep blue eyes seemed to flame up, transforming into red. She grabbed him and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting supernatural

The snowflakes were falling silently, eerily on the roofs of the London houses, slowing covering the town in a pure white. Tom was lying wide awake in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, sweating even though it was -5 outside. He got up, took his shirt off, shuffled to the bathroom and sprayed himself in cold water. It didn't really do him any good, so he went back to bed, awake, yet exhausted. Recently, he had woken up a lot in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat, his head searing with pain, his heart thumping wildly like if he had just run a marathon. Everyone knows that happens when we have nightmares. It's totally normal. We'd wake up with the image of a monster in our heads, or remembering trying to escape the clutches of a mysterious zombie-like stranger. But Tom had no idea what would wake him up. He did remember a few images though; and for some reason, every night he would remember the same. A face with red eyes and a woman with blond hair. But that wasn't frightening. What had woken him up? At first he thought it was just a coincidence, but dreaming about the same things every night for one month could definitely not be a coincidence. He wondered about those dreams, desperately trying to remember more about them. Sometimes, he felt he was just about to determine what they were all about, as if the curtain hiding all those mysteries would suddenly fall to the ground...But it was just an illusions.   
He sighed, trying desperately to find some sleep. After half an hour, he got up irritated; he looked out of the velux, realising how much snow there was. He opened the window, and easily climbed up to the roof ( as his room was right under). He sat, up there, topless, watching the snowflakes fall, transforming London into a white duvet. He could feel the cold stinging his skin, the snowflakes slowly, but surely starting to cover him in white. He smiled. At least, he could feel physical pain; recently, he realised how careless he felt about things. His girlfriend had broken up with him and he hadn't even thought twice about it; he had nearly got expelled from school and he couldn't care less. He didn't want to be that careless; he wanted to care, to 'have a heart' like his brother said, when he teased him. Something was wrong. He could definitely feel it...but what? Was it something wrong with him or just everything in general? 

 

He woke up at six in the morning, not ready at all to face the day. Today was the day where he would have to sit for nine hours in the car, stuck between his sisters, Sarah and Megan, and with his big brother, Sam. What a joyful prospect! Most of the time would be spent trying to dodge the trash the two girls were throwing to each other, trying to separate the two from pulling each other's hair. Sam was also a pain in the arse. He would listen to his music so loud you couldn't listen to your own. And Mum and Dad didn't say anything about it; they even bought him Beats headphones...  
Tom went to the kitchen to have breakfast, rejoicing in the fact that he still had an hour peace before the whole family would get up. Well, Sam wouldn't get up, because the earliest for him to actually be bothered to come out of his bed was 2.   
They would probably start loading the car with the thousands of luggage they had, shuffling between the house and the SUV, then from the SUV to the house, checking everything. "Have you switched off the electricity dear?" or “have you locked the door? Are you sure? Pretty sure?"   
Tom went back upstairs, opening Sam' s door in big, and slamming in it with all his might. He heard a "Tom, SHUT UP!!!You're gonna pay for this!" and then the parents' door opening, with Dad looking exhausted- after staying up all night trying to finish packing, coming out, yawning and tired. Tom went back to his room, and closed the door, expecting his sisters to run out screaming any seconds now.

 

Tom climbed in the car, sat down, looking for space, as most of it was taken by boxes ( why did they have to bring so much stuff?!) and turned his iPod on. No way was he going to listen to his parents talking about his brother's school results or his sister fighting for a chewing gum.   
They finally left, after the usual "are you sure you locked the door dear?". Tom watched the people outside, some running for a bus, others talking, some laughing... Slowly the town landscapes became countryside landscapes as they left London. He watched all those green fields filled with cows or horses, those cute country cottages. From the corner of his eye, he could see his sisters fighting for the only Nintendo DS they had, and he could also hear his brother's music, as loud as ever. At this rate, he will be deaf in a few hours.  
They finally arrived at Dover, where they would take the Eurotunnel to France. Sarah and Megan were fast asleep, having screamed for at least an hour non-stop, and it looked like Sam had fallen asleep despite the weird rap song he was listening to. Tom closed his eyes too, and soon, was fast asleep. He was woken up by a something cold slowly slipping down his back. He jumped up, trying to get rid of it, hearing his brother's stupid laugh. He looked back at him and said:   
"Haha. Very funny. Please remind me how old you are, because I think I forgot.  
\- Revenge for this morning, jerk." Tom didn't even bother answering, trying to forget the uncomfortable wet feeling of that snowball melting in his shirt. He still had a few hours to go. How will he ever survive without killing Sam?! His sisters started giggling, trying to imitate Sam when he opened his window and just scooped some snow in his hand. Tom positively hated his family. He closed his eyes again, and fell asleep.

She looked at him, with her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled. The world seemed to swirl around them. Suddenly, it became pitch black, her smile became a distorted expression that looked like s sneer more than anything else, and her deep blue eyes seemed to flame up, transforming into red. She grabbed him and... He jumped up, drenched in sweat again, head searing and heart thumping. He looked around him. Nobody had noticed how he jumped, they all looked normal. It was the first time he had dreamed so vividly of that person with red eyes, and remembered what made him wake up with such a start. He thought about it, wondering. What did these "recurring dreams" mean?   
He realised his legs felt numb, he hadn't stretched them for at least five hours and his head was aching. What the hell? He was on holidays, why was he thinking about boring weird dreams?   
The car turned a narrow road, and arrived in front of a little French cottage. The parents were really excited, getting out of the car in a hurry, opening the door of that rented little cottage.  
"- Why did they choose such a shit place? Said Sam, looking done with life.  
-shut up." For once, Tom agreed with him, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He opened the door, and jumped out. He nearly fell on the floor. He tried walking, but he felt like his legs would give way. It seemed like he had forgotten how to walk. That's what happens when you stay too long without walking, and Tom knew it.   
"Forgot how to walk wuss?" Tom cursed under his breath and swore he would kill his brother one day. He then entered the house, looking around. It looked like he had travelled through time: the decorations were all antiquities, old paintings, old plates, old chandeliers on old furniture. There were three bedrooms with two beds in each. He would have to share a room with Sam. Nightmare. He was assigned to a room, with Sam. He took his bag and flung it on a bed.  
"-uh... nuh uh stupid, that's my bed.   
\- Just shut up will you!  
\- I won't.  
-Wasn't a question.  
-Don't boss me around, you dwarf."   
Tom wasn't going to argue, he just knew it was not worth it. He took his bag and flung it to the opposite corner, before falling on the other bed, and sighing of satisfaction.  
"- shut up  
-wha...what?  
-you sighed.  
-Since when is that a crime?" Their conversations always ended up that way; one of them would just stop talking, and that was an end to it. It was better that way.   
Tom left the room and went to help his parents, with all the boxes, and bags of jumpers. They were only going to stay ten days, but it looked like they were going to stay there forever. When they finally finished unloading the car, Tom went in, took his Canada goose, and went outside. He started walking around in the snow. Everything was so quite, so white, plains of white emptiness; it was just so peaceful. He continued walking, till he got to the top of that little hill. From that point of view, he could see quite far. Not far way, on his left was a little village. He could see smoke coming out of this little chimneys, he could see the typical French church, the old houses. On his right, was a little forest, surrounded by fields. Behind him, 'his' little cottage, and only a few hundred metres away, another cottage. He wondered how he could've missed that...he walked back towards 'his' little cottage, and then started running back, because he was feeling like he was going to turn into a cube of ice. He opened the door, feeling warmth greeting him, and a delicious smell of hot chocolate. There was a fire happily burning in the chimney, crackling and occasionally a log would burn up completely, sending sparks everywhere. Tom grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and went to his room. 

The night passed normally, with the normal kind of dinner where only the parents, Sarah and Megan would talk, and Sam and Tom would eat really fast to leave rapidly and lock themselves in their room. But this time, they had to be in the same room. They raced to the door, opened it and jumped on their beds. Tom opened his sketching book, trying to draw the landscape he had seen earlier, with the white hills and the little village. Sam took out his iPod touch and headphones and listened to his music. He put it louder as usual, and stayed, lying on his bed with his eyes closed for almost an hour without moving. It looked like he was trying to forget his annoying little brother was a few metres from him.  
There she was, the woman with blond hair, standing right there. Her long hair was untied, falling on her shoulders like a golden veil, her skin was very pale, and her eyes were a blue so pale it looked almost white. He stretched out his hand towards her, but she stepped back, with a sad smile on her face. Suddenly, she screamed. A horrible, hopeless and desperate scream.  
He woke up again, head searing, drenched in clammy sweat and his heart was thumping wildly. It was almost becoming a habit, to wake up like this. He looked towards his brother; he was sitting in his bed, wiping his forehead, looking exhausted, and fumbling around, obviously searching for something.  
"- You okay?  
-Since when do you care midget?  
\- I'm only trying to be nice.  
\- That’s new.  
-What you looking for?  
-None of your business.  
-if it's your iPod, it's on the floor.  
\- well at least you're not blind." Tom wasn't even pissed off at his brother's attitude, all he could think about was that blond haired woman, haunting him with her piercing light blue eyes.  
\------------------


End file.
